jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss Binrax
"Just another member of the ever-growing club of psychopaths that seem to enjoy terrorizing all of us. Abyss is interesting though, seems to have a disturbing - very disturbing blood fetish...." - Silver Prudii talking to Corha Kerea about Abyss. Abyss Binrax is a sub-human being, or a person who appears human, but is not. His true race is unknown, but he considers being called human an offense. His abilities with the Force are odd enough, as he seems to have an inate control over midichlorians that are in blood cells, allowing him a near complete control of it in his body and around him as well. Description Appearance Height: 6' 5" Build: Athletic, slightly muscular Hair: Black with crimson spots in it. Clothing Abyss often wears a black hooded cloak with crimson linings among it. Under it, he often wears standard civillian clothes of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. When he is prepared for combat, he wears a flexible Beskar/Phrik armor that is lightweight, but protective as well. Weapons * 2 standard Lightsabers, both silver colored * 2 Shoto Sabers, one red, the other orange * 2 Saber Shurikens, which are four sabers connected at a hilt. * 1 SSS (Sniper-Styled Shotgun) a blaster that is similar to a shotgun, except with a MASSIVELY tight choke on it, making it stay packed together for about 300m. It also has a lethality range of about 400m. 10 shots are in each clip. * Beskar assassin's blades that is curved like a sickle. There's one in each of his gauntlets that are easily reatractable and extractable with ease. Force Powers Mastered * Force Push/Force Pull * Force Deflection/Force Absorb * Force Speed * Force Stealth * Force Flight * Telekinesis * Force Jump * Force Empathy * Force Flash * Force Weapon * Force Immunity * Force Sight * Force Repulsion * Force Redirection * Force Grip * Force Illusion * Force Stasis * Nullify Toxin * Force Comprehension * Battle Precognition * Force Lightning * Force Heal * Force Crush * Force Choke * Mind Control Moderate * Force Shove * Deadly Sight * Enhance Strength * Force Confusion * Force Blow * Force Blinding * Force Insanity Lightsaber Combat Styles Mastered * Shii Cho * Ataru * Niman * Juyo/Vapaad * Jar'Kai * Dun Möch * Tràkata Moderate * Makashi * Soresu * Shien/Djem So * Sokan History The Prophesied Birth of Five Abyss Binrax was born in a small village of Force Users that specialize in telekinesis on Tatooine. He was the younger child of the fraternal twins of himself and Pax Binrax. His birth was a sign of a prophecy that had been foretold by the village's prophets hundreds of years before. This was confirmed because there were fith births that day, all around the same time. The infants born that day were Abyss and Pax Binrax, Hope Branford, and Terra and Chaos Ventus. They were all to become the five who would venture outside of the villages amgonst the sands of Tatooine and become much more. They were to be raised as if they were average children in the village, and never told of this prophecy until the time arose. The Massacre of the Village The prophecy was believed to occur around the time the five were young adults, but it happened much sooner than anyone expected. When the children were 5, they had been assigned simple tasks to do outside of the village, mainly trading crops with nearby villages. They were out trading with a local village of Jawas that decided to live by raising crops and other animals with the other villages nearby, instead of selling machines and such to the bigger cities, when their village was attacked by an unknown force. They didn't know what happened when they arrived, but the village was torched and everyone was dead with what was blaster shots and lightsaber slashes. The children didn't know that though, but knew that they couldn't stay nearby, or they might have the same fate happen to them. Abyss, deciding that they needed to head to a nearby city, took charge of the others, even though he wasn't the oldest. They reached Mos Eisley several days later, exhausted, dehydrated, and starving. The Alpha-Omega "The project has almost been a complete failure! I've lost most of my subjects almost immediately after the experiment began or by the post-injection stage. Five children are the only survivors....and their reactions to the injections are a complete success of this project!" - Journal Entry #31 of the Alpha-Omega Project, Chief Scientist, Darth Ruba. When the children were on death's doorstep in Mos Eisley, they were found and offered food, water and sheltered by an unknown figure. Having no choice, other than death, they quickly agreed. They were brought to a local store to purchase food for them, and then followed the figure to the outskirts of town. There, they boarded the ship of this mysterious figure, and traveled to a secret lab inside the Sith Academy on Malachor V. It was there that the figure revealed herself to be a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Ruba. She had been assigned to gather orphans and other useless people that nobody would miss in the universe and perform dangerous experiments on them, known as the Alpha-Omega Project. The project was a massive experiment that involved all sorts of cruel treatments to happen in that lab. The children were part of what was referred to as the "Infusion Stage", in which a second soul was injected into the body, mainly of a different race, and see what would happen. They were injected with different, unknown souls and it seemed that almost nothing had happened. This, although it seemed to be a failure, was a complete success, since every other subject had died through out the project. Through this success, she was allowed to take the children as her apprentices. She eagerly accepted this task from her superiors and was assigned to train them all in different fields. The experiment, however, would slowly show the true effects of the injections. Training under Darth Ruba When the children became the apprentices of Darth Ruba, they were completely oblivious to what was going to happen to them. Ruba was incredibly cruel and harsh to them. Constantly up for days straight to just barely satisfy her in their training, they were in a constant state of near-death. They all wanted to just give up and die on the inside, but wouldn't let the others suffer with one of their losses. To endure with it, they spent every second they could together, trying to keep them in good spirits. However, Ruba despised their feelings of happiness and joy, so she forbid them to say anything related to joy or happiness, torturing them brutally each time they did. In response to this, Abyss, who was 7 when this was happening, created a language by scrambling the English language, thus creating a language that Pax dubbed as Al Bhed. They often spoke in this language to one another, or when they were making comments about Ruba. Three years went quickly by and Abyss had become a jack-of-all-trades. He was a skilled fighter, Force User, mechanic, musician, pilot, medic, and strategist. These skills were put to the test when the kids wanted to escape more than anything. Rising From Hell and an Angel Falls "U syoct nefi cyfit ayo...." Translated: "I could have loved you...." -Hope to Abyss as she died in his arms. Category:Characters Category:Sub-Humans